Family
by Tenru Wingstorm
Summary: After many years of war, Pein, worried for his son, contactes Sakura and persuades her to act on the Akatsuki's behalf. Soon, everyone's favorite pink haired ninja finds herself neck deep in former criminals. saku/ita pein/konan dei/oc kis/oc saso/oc
1. Chapter 1

1Naruto gawked at his most trusted advisor. She stared back at him calmly.

"You really think that I would let you, my closest friend, take care of former S-class criminals?", he shouted, jumping to his feet. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hoka-"

"More then one of them have tried to kill you!"

"....But,"

"No. No buts. I'm assigning Shika to the mission-".

The woman sighed and decided to was time to get serious.

"NARUTO! SHUT THE FUKE UP AND LISTEN TO ME!!!", she screamed. Naruto sat down, silenced.

"Look, gave me five reasons to let you take this mission.", he muttered.

"Gladly.

1. I've dealt with the Akatsuki before.

2. Shikamara's married and has kids.

3. I have a large, empty estate.

4. Pein requested me in the first place

5.I'm used to psycho's running around.", she listed, grinning victoriously. Naruto laid his head down on his desk, moaning.

"Fine! Do what you want!", he said, "Just get out". The Jounin bowed and leaped out of his window, not before hearing him say "Be careful, Sakura-chan".

**Whoaawesomedividers**

Sakura hopped from roof to roof, relishing the cold wind rushing past her. As she passed the training grounds, she reminisced about the thing that caused Kohara and the Atasuki to form an alliance.

_Flashback (one month before)_

_Sakura stood beside Pein as they watched his lover, Konan, lead their two year old son through a garden, laughing gently. The petal haired girl shifted nervously, unsure of the man's reason for forcing her here. After a moment of silence, Pein turned to her._

"_Relax, Pinky. I'm not going to kill you."_

"_....Then, why have you kidnaped me?"_

_He blinked, looking sheepish._

"_We didn't want your Hokage to think you're a missing-nin" _

"_Why?"_

"_You're our only hope, Pinky", he held up his hand for silence. " Let me finish. All of the Akatsuki -not those wannabe's that do our laundry, mind you. The originals- are tired of war. Even Hidan, the one that_ needs_ to kill, won't touch an innocent soul anymore. That's where you come in"_

_Sakura did her best to look calm._

"_What do you what me to do?", she asked. Pein grinned, making himself look like a punk kid._

"_Convince the Fox to allow a treaty."_

"_On what terms?"_

"_We offer our abilities and services to Konoha and it's allies. We only ask for a place for us to reside in peace.", he stated, looking pointedly at his son, who was playing in the flowers. Sakura knew it was crazy..... She knew she could probably get killed for this..... but, watching the little boy smile and laugh innocently, she couldn't say no. She sighed and turning to Pein, she made the riskiest choice of her live._

"_I'll do it."_

_End flashback~_

A shout rang out from behind her, startling Sakura out of her daze.

"Pinky-chan!!!!"

_Shit, it's Tobi!!, _she thought a second before she was engulfed in a crushing hug.

"Tobi missed Pinky-chan!!!"

"Tobi, get off me dammit!"

The man put her down and used his real voice.

"**What's the news, Sakura?"**

Sakura grinned.

"I have of tell Pein first....."

"**Damn"**

The pink haired kurunchi laughed and resumed her sprint, Tobi trailing her. Soon, they arrived at the base. Sakura, knowing Pein would probably be in the garden, went ahead, leaving Tobi to do..... whatever he did.

**Imagoofygooberyea **

Pein looked up from his book, smiling slightly at the petal haired teenager coming toward him. She bowed formally and addressed him.

"Pein-sama, the Hokage has agreed to your terms. You will reside on the Harona estates.", she pulled out ten leaf head bands, placed them in his hand, and waited. Pein's smile grew bigger and, to Sakura's complete surprise, he jumped up and bear hugged her.

"Hph?!"

He let go and said, "Take Hiru and go back to your place. We'll find you. Thanks for giving us another chance, Sakura!", before disappearing. Sakura blinked and looked down at the blue-haired boy.

"What just happened?", she asked. The three year old looked up at her with thoughtful eyes, then reached out his hands.

"Pwink-chan"

"And why are you so freaking cute", she grumbled, picking up the child and running, "I don't even like kids"

They made it to her estate in thirty minutes. Sakura unlocked the door and called out to her youngest wolf familiar.

"Ryuk!"

The white and red wolf bounded down the hallway, landing gracefully at her feet.

"Welcome back, Sakura-nee! Who's this?", he sniffed the now sleeping Hiru. She smiled and motioned him to follow her to her father's old nursery. She laid the boy on the faded black sheets and turned to Ryuk, who was restraining his hyperness.

"Ryuk-"

"Yes?!"

She glared at him. He whimpered and sat still.

"You have much to learn before I can use you"

The wolf whined and lowered his head in shame.

"That's way I'm assigning you a new charge". Ryuk shot up, tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Who?"

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the little wolf. _He's acting like Naruto...._ She motioned to Hiru.

"Protect him with your life.". Ryuk started to howl with tribute, but stopped himself. With a small poof of smoke, he turned into a twelve year old boy (with wolf ears and tail) and bowed.

"Many thanks, Sakura-dono". The woman smiled and opened her arms. The boy flew into them.

"I won't let anything hurt him, I promise!"

"Good, now shift back. I've got something for you....."

**Imbringingsexyback**

Itachi watched, amused, as his leader's son went through the garden plaza, riding on a white wolf with mystical red runes covering it's entire body. It had been three months since the cute, little pink-haired nin girl had given them a new home. Said ninja was teaching Konan how to summon a familiar. She caught him watching and motioned him closer.

"You should learn this, too, Itachi.". He shrugged. _I've got nothing better to do_. Sakura continued.

"Okay, before we start, I need to warn you. The familiar I'm about to summon is...well... he pretty much looks like an Uchiha..". Itachi cocked a brow.

"He was my first and I was pretty stupid then, so bear with me.". she said sheepishly, then murmured something, cut her thumb on a rose thorn and raised it.

"Tsubasa! Waken!"

_**oh, how I love cliffhangers! **_

_**Sakura: ..... You're evil.....**_

_**Itachi: Damn....(I wanted to see what she prefers in a male...)**_

_**Tenru: .....I can hear your thoughts...**_

_**Itachi:...... don't tell pinky**_

_**Sakura: don't tell me what?**_

_**Itachi/Tenru:.... (runs away)**_

**Two facts**

**1. I don't own Naruto**

**2. If you don't review, I'll have Sakura fall for Ino and make them have some hot wild sex, then they both get AIDS, and die.**

_**Itachi:(comes back and picks up Sakura) PLEASE REVIEEEEWWWW!!!!! **_


	2. Chapter 2

1What appeared infront of him, shocked and amused Itachi to no end. A ten year old version of himself stood, in all his bare chested glory, next to Sakura. All that was different was the boy's eyes. They were pale gold, making him look catlike. Sakura coughed and threw her arm around the mini-uchiha.

"This is my first shiki, Tsubasa.". Konan (sp?) squealed and glomped the boy.

"Kawi !!!"

Itachi and Sakura looked at each, then laughed. Konan turned to them, confused.

"What's so fun- wait did Itachi just _laugh_ ?!", she asked, mouth gaping. Before Sakura could explain, Tsubasa freed himself and hid behind her, hissing.

"Crazy mortal ! Sakura, kill it !"

(....insert Itachi's sexy, if slightly insane, laugh)

Konan shook her head disbelievingly, and to Sakura, asked.

"Do you know what you've accomplished, Pinky?"

**(A/N: Just so you guys know, they were laughing because Konan literally called Itachi cute)**

"....er....no?"

"You just made the king of all EMO, laugh."

"....so, does that make Sasuke the Prince of all emo...?

"That's irrelevant, but, yes, yes it does"

Itachi blinked, amused. Suddenly, he sensed Naruto's chakra coming toward them. He watched as a orange blob attached itself to the pink haired kuronchi.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto....need... air....", she gasped.

The hyper-active twenty year old let her go sheepishly, before lifting her up off her feet again. Sakura laughed, sending Itachi into shock. Her laugh was beautiful, like music. He shook himself and asked Naruto, "What do we owe the pleasure of your visit, Hokage-sama...?"

The younger man grinned, putting Sakura down. Itachi stepped between them, protecting he from the boy's arms.

"HINATA'S PREGNANT~", he yelled, pumping a fist into the air. Sakura squealed and, somehow making it around her shield, slapped his back sisterly.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"That's why I'm here!", he shouted, pulling the woman along. Itachi, slightly dazed, looked down at Konan and Tsubasa. The mini-uchiha, seeing his older likeness's confusion, took the man's hand and tugged him along, all while instructing Konan to stay put.

**-bows- Sorry, this is the best I got for now...**

**Boss:...-walks away-**

**Tenru: Don't mind him. His bitchy girlfriend broke up with him.**

**Sam: That's harsh... hey, wasn't she cheating on him anyway?**

**Tenru: Yeah....**

**Boss: WHAT!?!?!?!?!**

**Gaara: Review or the only way God(if you're saved) will recognize you, is by the note I stuck to your spirit's forehead as it seeped out of your mangled (and castrated, if you're male) body.**

**Tenru: Jesus loves you!!! XD**


End file.
